Playing With Fire Old Version
by BelovedShadow
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever written. It has now been rewritten, and I would suggest you read that version instead.
1. Movies & Pizza

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters or any of the setting from Naruto. (If I did then obviously this would have happened in the manga and the show, not this fanfic)**

**WARNINGS: This contains pornographic material and language that may not be appropriate for people under 18 years of age. If you are uncomfortable with the idea of two men fucking their brains out, then this is not for you. I do not support incest, however I love reading about it. If you don't love reading about it, this is not for you. **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. please please please review, it helps me fight the ongoing war against writers block : )**

**P.P.S. I hope you don't mind that this is TOTALLY cliché.**

Sasuke sat on the living room couch in the apartment that he shared with his older brother, pouting. Itachi had promised to take him out for pizza and a movie, but Sasuke had been waiting for him to come out of his room for half an hour!

"Aniki! Hurry up!"

'_What's taking him so long?'_

Itachi came strutting into the living room wearing leather pants and no shirt.

"Aniki! You must put a shirt on! You made me wait all this time, and you're not even dressed?"

"I'm dressed Otouto, you don't like what I'm wearing?"

Sasuke blushed, of course he liked what Itachi was wearing. His nii-san looked good in everything. Sasuke was only 12 years old, so he didn't really know much about sex yet, but something about Itachi always made him feel a little warmer than usual inside.

"You look fine, lets just get to the movie, ne?"

"What's the rush? I though you liked the new apartment, why are you so anxious to get away from home?"

"I love it! It's just that I wanted to-"

Sasuke was silenced by his brother's finger.

"It's fine, Otouto. Let's just go."

At first Sasuke was worried that Itachi was upset, but Itachi gave a little half smile, so Sasuke knew that he was okay.

Itachi led the way to the car, at 17 he was old enough to drive, so he insisted on driving them everywhere simply because he could. The movie theatre was only a block away, though. So the car ride didn't take long.

They got inside and bought their tickets. The movie didn't start for another 45 minutes so they went for the pizza.

When the brothers arrived at the pizza shop, they found that the workers in charge of the shop were in a heated argument. One worker had blond girly hair, and was listening as the other, a man who looked to be albino, and was wearing the apron without a shirt under it, was screaming.

"You can't put any mother fucking explosive ass clay in the mother fucking pizza you dumb ass!"

"Look, un. All I'm saying is that clay is way more fun than dough, un!"

"We will be fucking sued if some of your fucking clay blows the fuck up in some bastards fucking mouth!"

"But its art, un! Art is a blast, un!"

Itachi interrupted their argument by clearing his throat and they both looked up.

"Welcome to the mother fucking _Slice Palace_. I'm Hidan, may I take your mother fucking order?"

"Do you want some pizza, un? Try it, yeah!"

Sasuke looked at Itachi, not knowing how to respond to two people trying to take their order at once. Itachi smirked down at the confused look on his little brothers face then said:

"One cheese and tomato pizza please."

"What size, un? You should get a big one, un!"

"Medium is fine."

"Aniki! I want a bigger one!"

Sasuke pouted. He had learned early in life that Itachi couldn't help but make him happy.

Itachi looked at Sasuke's little mini-tantrum. He really didn't have any choice but to do what Sasuke wanted when he pouted like that. It was just so cute!

"Fine. Extra-large."

"Do you fuckers want the garlic butter shit?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke. Garlic sauce would cost extra, but if Sasuke wanted it, he could have it. Sasuke nodded his head at the albino pizza guy.

"Okay, the fucking total will be-"

"1665 Yen, Un!!"

"You didn't have to fucking interrupt me you cock-sucker"

"Are you asking me to suck your cock, un? That wasn't a very smooth way to ask, un… but okay, Yeah!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? I WAS NOT ASKING YOU TO SUCK MY FUCKING COCK!!"

Itachi just put the money on the counter and waited for them to work out their conflict, he had some catching up to do with Sasuke. They hadn't talked much since the Uchiha Massacre, and Sasuke still didn't know that Itachi was the one who murdered their parents. Of course, there was no way in hell that Itachi was about to tell him, but there were also other things to talk about. Like his feelings for Sasuke. He was tired of their relationship being limited to brotherly love, and he knew that Sasuke was growing older everyday. If he was ever going to train him into being a good lover, he needed to start slowly grooming Sasuke for it now.

"Otouto, come sit with me for a while, there is much to discuss."

Sasuke did what he was asked. And quite literally. He didn't just sit _near_ Itachi he sad directly _on_ Itachi, and leaned into his older brothers chest while waiting for the talk that was to come.

Itachi hadn't known that Sasuke was going to sit right on him, he didn't mind but it was hard to focus on what was in his head when all the blood in his body seemed to be rushing south. He willed himself not to get erect with Sasuke on his lap. It might ruin everything if he got Sasuke too involved too soon. By now though , he had completely lost his train of thought.

"I'm sorry, little brother. I can't seem to remember what I wanted to tell you."

"That's okay 'Tachi! I don't mind just sitting here with you, I like quiet."

Itachi smiled as his little brother began babbling on about nothing in particular. So much for quiet. But he didn't care he could listen to Sasuke talk about nothing forever.

"You're pizza is ready, un!"

"Oh! Aniki, look the pizza's done!"

"Have a nice mother fucking day."

"Thank you!"

They ate the pizza in silence. It was good enough to shut Sasuke up, and Itachi had always been a man of very few words. Sasuke ate two slices and Itachi ate three. They couldn't finish it, because it really was way too big for the two of them to eat.

The movie was to start in 15 minutes so Itachi said they should run the leftover pizza back home and put it in the fridge first, so that it didn't go bad. At home, Itachi put a shirt on in case their was AC in the movie theatre then they went back to see the movie.

They got good seats, in the middle of the back row. Where you could hear best. It was a horror movie though, and about 20 minutes into it, Sasuke got frightened.

"Ahhh! ……...A-Aniki??"

"Yes, Otouto?"

"This is….AHHHH!!.. This is too scary… can we leave?"

"You'll be fine. It's not real. And I'm here. You don't think I would let something happen to my favorite little brother, do you?"

Sasuke smiled, he guessed he could put up with it. Itachi always knew how to make him feel safe. And he knew that the psychopath from the film wouldn't hurt him with someone as strong as his brother around to protect him.

"Okay…."

Itachi had deliberately gotten tickets for a scary movie. It was kind of sick, but he just enjoyed hearing Sasuke scream his lungs out. It made him think of other things that would, someday, make his innocent little brother scream. Hopefully when that day came, Sasuke would be screaming his name.

**A/N: Sorry, I know that I'm horrid with endings. I promise some lemon for you in later chappies though! I have to set up some sort of plot first…**

**In American dollars the pizza cost 18.50 and in euros it cost 13.48 in UK pounds it cost 11.85…. convert the rest for yourself!**


	2. Nighty Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters or any of the setting from Naruto. (If I did then obviously this would have happened in the manga and the show, not this fanfic)

**WARNINGS: This contains pornographic material and language that may not be appropriate for people under 18 years of age. If you are uncomfortable with the idea of two men fucking their brains out, then this is not for you. I do not support incest, however I love reading about it. If you don't love reading about it, this is not for you. **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. please please please review, it helps me fight the ongoing war against writers block : )**

**P.P.S. I hope you don't mind that this is TOTALLY cliché.**

Sasuke and Itachi didn't arrive home until about 2 in the morning. Itachi had been so turned on by Sasuke's screaming and clutching during the first movie, that he had sponsored an entire day of horror movies. By the time they got home, Sasuke was thoroughly terrified.

"Alright, Otouto. Time to go to bed."

Sasuke looked at his brother pleadingly. He didn't think he could handle being in the dark alone. What if the huge eyeball from the last movie got him? Or that demon that got the little girl, in the other movie, possessed him? And what about that killer? He didn't even die at the end!

"Nii-San?…."

"Yes, Sasuke?"

'_Uh-Oh. Itachi hardly ever just calls me Sasuke… He must be in a bad mood. I shouldn't bother him with my paranoia.'_

"Oh.. er…. Never mind."

Itachi looked at Sasuke. He wasn't trying to give the boy the cold shoulder, he was just tired. It was obvious that Sasuke was tired too. He was just scared enough to stay awake if it meant that he didn't have to be alone. Itachi poked him in the forehead.

"Foolish little brother. Why don't you just tell me what's on your mind?"

Sasuke blushed. He was used to Itachi's pokes in the forehead, he didn't know why they made him feel all shaky inside now. He decided that he would actually tell Itachi what was wrong though. After all, he trusted his big brother completely.

"It's just… The movies were really spooky… I….I don't want to sleep alone… c-c-can I sleep with you? Aniki? Pleeeeeeeeease??"

Sasuke put on his cutest face. He really wanted to sleep with Itachi, and he knew that if he was cute enough Itachi would let him. He even let a tear or two stream down his face when Itachi looked like he was about to say no.

Itachi looked at Sasuke. He was adorable, and he knew it. They were both fully aware of Sasuke's cuteness, and it was even more adorable that Sasuke was now using it to his advantage. Itachi was impressed that Sasuke was using his powers, it was a sign of a true uke.

"Fine, Otouto. You may sleep with me tonight"

'_I'd love for you to sleep with me…. In more ways than one.._

Sasuke's face flooded with delight.

"Thank you, Aniki!! I love you!!"

"I love you too, Otouto."

Sasuke had insisted that he was too afraid to go to his room and change alone. So Itachi had come with him. Itachi was sitting on Sasuke's bed trying not to seem like a pervert as he watched Sasuke change. He tried to convince Sasuke not to change his boxers, but Sasuke mumbled something about morals, and hygiene, then took them off anyway.

This left Itachi sitting in Sasuke's room with a completely naked Sasuke, searching for his boxers, while Itachi watched helplessly, trying to hide his growing erection. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something right now or he was bound to molest, if not rape, his little brother.

"Otouto, you don't need to sleep in boxers, just put on some pants and lets go"

"Okay, 'Tachi!"

Sasuke threw on some PJ pants, grabbed his brothers hand and pulled him up off of the bed and into Itachi's room. Sasuke thought it would be fun to pick out his nii-san's pajamas for him, but when he moved to open the drawer to Itachi's dresser. Itachi immediately blocked it.

"No No No, Little brother. That drawer doesn't have anything in it for little children."

Sasuke frowned. He wasn't a little child! He was almost 13 years old! He stuck his tongue out at Itachi then got into his brothers huge bed. He absent-mindedly watched Itachi change, then followed Itachi with his eyes as he wondered around the room aimlessly.

"Aniki?"

"mmhm?"

"Are you coming to bed?"

'Damn it Sasuke! Must you say it like THAT???'

"Hn."

Itachi climbed into bed with his little brother. He could do this, after all, it wasn't the first time he had slept with Sasuke. All he had to do was act like Sasuke wasn't there-

Sasuke scooted up to Itachi and curled into his older brothers chest. He let out a small contented sigh.

"Aniki?"

"Yes,"

"Promise it will be like this forever."

"Like what, Otouto?"

"With you here, not leaving me. Keeping me safe, and warm."

"I promise."

"Are you SURE?"

"Yes, Otouto, I'm sure."

"You promise that you're sure?"

Itachi chuckled.

"Yes, Sasuke I promise that I'm sure about my promise."

"Okay!…Goodnight Aniki!"

"Goodnight, Otouto."

A few moments of silence passed, but Itachi knew that Sasuke wasn't quite done yet.

"Aniki?"

"What now?"

"….I love you."

"I love you too, Otouto."

'So much'

A/N: It's not done yet!! I know that the soppy ending with all the love may make you think it's over, but it's not… I mean for gods sake you havn't gotten you're lemon!!

**Thank you to Miko Vampire for being my 1****st**** ever reviewer!!! I was so excited to hear your input! And as you can see, I updated quite quickly. :]**


	3. Tummy Ache

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters or any of the setting from Naruto. (If I did then obviously this would have happened in the manga and the show, not this fanfic)**

**WARNINGS: This contains pornographic material and language that may not be appropriate for people under 18 years of age. If you are uncomfortable with the idea of two men fucking their brains out, then this is not for you. I do not support incest, however I love reading about it. If you don't love reading about it, this is not for you. **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. please please please review, it helps me fight the ongoing war against writers block : )**

**P.P.S. I hope you don't mind that this is TOTALLY cliché.**

* * *

After some time period, the brothers woke up, Itachi having finally gotten the tiniest bit of sleep. Sasuke seemed to be having a good morning already though. He had tried -unsuccessfully- to break into the drawer in Itachi's room again, while he thought that Itachi was sleeping. He went for the drawer, but found that for some reason, everything was red and black, everywhere. When he walked up to the dresser it seemed to inch away from him. Finally, after what seemed like three whole days later, He opened the drawer, only to find red and black socks that were arranged to spell out. 'Foolish little brother.'

Sasuke realized then what had happened. This wasn't the first time that Itachi had used those sexy Uchiha eyes on him. He waited calmly for the trance to be over, when it was he was sitting on his brothers bed.

"What the hell was that for??"

"You were about to open the drawer to my dresser when I specifically told you not to."

"You're not my dad! You don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm your legal guardian I tell you whatever I want and you will listen."

"humph.."

"Do you have something against that Sasuke-kun?"

"…..no."

"Come on, out with it."

"Oto-san told you not to use sharingon on me!"

Itachi was stunned. Sasuke hadn't said anything about their parents at all since they died. Why did he suddenly have to bring their father into a discussion, three months after the fact. Maybe Sasuke was just in shock the whole time. The problem was, Itachi didn't want Sasuke asking too many questions about the death of their parents, and if Itachi kept using sharingon on him, it probably wouldn't take Sasuke too long to realize that his darling Aniki could easily have wiped out their whole family.

Itachi never liked to think of the Uchiha Massacre as murder… Root had made him do it after all…. However, he couldn't deny that his relationship with his parents was going downhill, around that time. They had noticed the way he looked at Sasuke

'_like something to eat'_

His father would say. They hardly let him alone with Sasuke and he knew that with them around he and Sasuke could never be together in the way that he wanted them to. So he was a little happy when he was told to kill his family, if only a little. He loved Sasuke more than anyone in the world anyway, and that included their stupid father.

"Aniki? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sad that, thinking about them must hurt you too…"

"It's fine."

Thinking about their parents hurt Sasuke? Itachi didn't like the sound of that. He never wanted to hurt Sasuke, he just wanted to be with him forever and ever. It was an innocent yet dangerous want. Anyone would advise him against it, but it was just so electrifying. So simple, so amazing, but everyone knew it was wrong. Like playing with fire…

Sasuke smiled up at Itachi for a moment. His Aniki really was beautiful in a way. His pale skin looked so soft, Sasuke wanted desperately to reach and stroke his brothers face, but something told him he shouldn't. Itachi was grinning back down at him though… so maybe he could just have one little touch. He reached up his equally pale hand and stroked Itachi's face.

Itachi looked startled, well , Itachi looked as close as an Uchiha could be to startled. Sasuke, being an Uchiha himself, read the expression as startled. But then Itachi's expression softened to curiosity. Sasuke could tell that Itachi was thinking about something important. He just watched in silence.

Then Sasuke noticed how soft Itachi's lips looked, no. He would not let him think about his brother in this way. But, well, what if….NO. That's the end of it. He was not going to kiss his brother. Well, not a normal kiss. Sasuke leaned over, and rubbed his nose against Itachi's. An Eskimo kiss would have to do for now.

Itachi laughed out loud at the innocence of Sasuke. He was thinking about kissing his Otouto when he saw Sasuke staring at his lips, but come to find out that even Uchiha eyes could get tricked sometimes. Sasuke had been staring at his _nose_! What a silly little brother he had. He kissed Sasuke on the forehead, like a good big brother should, and went to the kitchen do perform another brotherly duty: cooking breakfast.

Sasuke wordlessly followed his big brother into the kitchen. He was usually a babbler, but there was a feeling at the bottom of his stomach that he was focusing on, and he didn't have the mental space to focus on talking too. Poor little Sasuke, he didn't even know how horny he was.

"A-Aniki?"

"Ya?"

"My tummy………My tummy…..ummm."

"Hurts?"

"Nooooooooo, I wouldn't say it huuurts…. Aniki my TUMMY!"

"Whats wrong with it, Otouto?"

"Look!"

Itachi looked. For the first time today he allowed himself to break eye contact with Sasuke. Which he now knew was a mistake. Because there didn't appear to be anything wrong with Sasuke's _tummy_. However, Sasuke appeared to be sporting quite the boner. Itachi stared for a minute at his little brothers clothed hard-on. He chuckled, and poked Sasuke in the forehead.

"Foolish little brother. This-"

Itachi rubbed his hand gently over Sasuke's pulsing member.

"-Is NOT your tummy"

"What is it?"

"It's…-"

A sick thought started forming in Itachi's head.

"-It's a straw."

"No it's not!''

Sasuke shut up, and hissed, Itachi was now slowly stroking his 'tummy' through his pants.

"mmmmmm… 'Tachi…. I like that. Don't stop doing that."

"Foolish little brother. It's a straw! Don't you want me to use it the way you are supposed to use a straw?"

"…Nnnggh…. Will that feel good too?"

"Of course. Would I do anything to you that I knew would hurt you?"

'_Well, maybe one thing'_ Thought Itachi, but he wouldn't take his brother's virginity yet, Sasuke was still too young.

Sasuke didn't respond, apparently he took that as a rhetorical question. So Itachi stopped stroking, earning a completely sincere pout from Sasuke. He then picked his Otouto up and led them to Sasuke's room.

Itachi gently placed Sasuke on the bed, then removed Sasuke's pants. The boy wasn't wearing a shirt. He kissed along Sasuke's chest. Pausing to lick at those cute little nipples. Sasuke let out a moan, and Itachi was delighted to hear that his Otouto took after his own hot-blooded-ness. He licked Sasuke's actual tummy. It was so thin and beautiful. Itachi knew that by the time Sasuke was his age he would have at least a four pack, probably six.

But Itachi had had enough with Sasuke's stomach, he wanted to play with what Sasuke seemed to think was his Tummy.

He kissed around Sasuke's penis. His brother was so young, he didn't even really have pubic hair yet. Sasuke was panting heavily, and Itachi knew it was time.

Itachi took the head of Sasuke's penis into his mouth, earning a delicious moan from the latter. He sucked gently on the head, lapping up precum, and listening to Sasuke's little sex sounds. Then he took more of Sasuke into his mouth. Sasuke whimpered. Itachi figured to hell with it. He went down on his brother all the way. He had Sasuke's whole cock in his mouth with a small portion of it down his throat.

Sasuke screamed. Nothing had ever felt this good ever in his entire life. He needed more.

"Aniki? Please, Faster."

'_Whoa what happened to my voice?'_

Itachi didn't respond verbally, as his mouth was currently occupied. But he did as Sasuke asked, and picked up the pace. He went faster and faster on Sasuke until at last, Sasuke moaned Itachi's name loudly and bucked into his brother's mouth, releasing himself into Itachi's waiting throat.

Itachi waited for Sasuke to stop twitching and moaning as he came down from his orgasm.

"Aniki?"

"Hn."

"What was that?"

"It was a lot of things Sasuke."

"Like?"

"It was an orgasm. It was wrong. It was right. It was beautiful. It was the beginning of a whole new life for us…. But most importantly. It's a secret. Okay?"

"Okay!…But…why?"

"Don't worry about it, just remember this as you get older, love is love. And we love eachother."

"Okay Aniki. I think I understand."

"Oh?"

"Hai. The sin was the orgasm. It's a sin, but it feels good. We're gonna do it again, even though we shouldn't."

"I suppose you kind of understand. I wouldn't call it a sin… but it's not something you should ever do with anyone else. Okay?"

"So only brothers are allowed to orgasm?"

Itachi couldn't help but smile at Sasuke. He was so pure. And soooo oblivious.

"Actualy it's the opposite. But we are special. So you only orgasm for me. Got it?"

"Yes, Aniki."

"Now I'm thinking we should have some breakfast, ne?"

"Okay!…. Oh! Aniki, can we have the leftover pizza??"

"Sure, Sasu-chan. Whatever you want."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Soooo?? What didya think? I am very proud of myself for updating this directly after the 1****st**** two chapters. PLEASE REVIEW. If you read & review my fics, I will read & review yours!! Plus, I need some ideas, because I'm kind of flying blind with the plot here.**

**I know it's another terrible ending, but what can I say. Sawwy! *puts on cutest little Sasuke face* do u 4give meh?? XD**


	4. Can I Give You One?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters or any of the setting from Naruto. (If I did then obviously this would have happened in the manga and the show, not this fanfic)

**WARNINGS: This contains pornographic material and language that may not be appropriate for people under 18 years of age. If you are uncomfortable with the idea of two men fucking their brains out, then this is not for you. I do not support incest, however I love reading about it. If you don't love reading about it, this is not for you. **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. please please please review; it helps me fight the ongoing war against writers block : )**

**P.P.S. I hope you don't mind that this is TOTALLY cliché.**

* * *

Sasuke ate his breakfast extremely quickly. Itachi thought it was too quickly, so he told Sasuke to slow down, but of course all Sasuke did was stick out his tongue and eat even faster. Itachi chuckled; Sasuke was so young and cute. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Finish eating, Otouto. I will get the door."

Itachi went to open the door. It was the blonde, girly guy from the pizza shop. Why was he here?

"May I help you with something?"

"No, yeah!"

"Yes or no?"

"No, un. I was just coming to give you back your socks, un. Yeah!"

"…my…socks?"

"Yeah!...un."

Deidara reached into the man-bag that he was carrying (that looked dangerously close to a purse) and pulled out a brand new pair of white socks.

"See, un. Your socks! Yeah!"

"As you can see, I'm kind of into the emo look right now. I don't wear white socks."

"hmmm… are you sure? I mean I was pretty sure these were your socks, un."

"Well they're not."

"Do you want them?"

"No…"

"Why not, un?"

"like I said, I don't wear white. Plus it's after labor day…"

"So you don't wear white after labor day, un?"

Itachi was starting to get frustrated. The pizza guy was cute and all, but he wanted to get back to his precious Otouto.

"Not that it is any of your business, but It is a fashion law not to wear white after labor day."

"So you're, like, following a fashion law?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that a little faggoty, un?"

"WHAT?!"

Itachi was really pissed now. This bastard had the nerve to show up at his house, try to convince him that he wore white socks, and then call him gay! Of course, Itachi _was _gay, but that didn't excuse the blonde's behavior. And it didn't stop there:

"I'm just saying, un. You seem like a total fagg, un. I mean, I don't really care, un. I'm gay too, un. And so is your brother, un. You guys both-"

Itachi gripped Deidara by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't. you. EVER. Talk about my brother again. EVER. Or I will KILL YOU!!"

All that Sasuke had heard was 'EVER……….EVER……..KILL YOU!!' And he came rushing into the front room to see what was going on. What he saw was his Aniki pinning the pizza boy against the wall, choking the life out of him. Deidara was wiggling around trying to get the Uchiha off of him, but it wasn't working. Sasuke had to do something; he didn't want his big brother to go to jail.

"ANIKI!! Put him down!"

Itachi heard Sasuke, and let Deidara drop to the floor. The blonde was coughing, and twitching a little. But he looked okay. He would live, anyway.

"Wow, un! That was amazing, un!"

"…….Amazing? Aniki, did he just say it was amazing?"

"Yeah, un. That's what I said, un."

"…'Tachi, I don't understand… You've never done that to me before…. Was that an orgasm too?"

FUCK! Sasuke just _had_ to bring that up right now. Itachi was only a little upset though, he couldn't really be mad at his little brother. He was just a little frustrated by the situation that they were in now.

"No, Otouto. That wasn't an orgasm. And I thought I told you that what we did was a secret!"

"You did, Aniki! I didn't tell Deidara-san about that, I just asked why he felt good."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Sooooo… I'm thinkin I'm seein some incest, un. That's not legal, un. It's kind of sick, un. How old is this kid, eight?"

"I'M ALMOST THIRTEEN!!"

"My bad, un. Either way I don't care, I just came over here to hit on your big brother, un. But it looks like he already knows who he loves, so I'll just go put Sasori-danna's socks back before he notices…. Bye!!"

After Deidara left, Itachi waited a while to let what just happened soak in a little. Something was a little off.

"How did you know his name? Tell the truth Sasuke, have you met him before? Has he ever bothered you or harmed you in any way?"

Sasuke walked up to Itachi, giggled, poked him in the forehead, blushed and then said:

"Foolish big brother. It's written on his name-tag!"

Sasuke burst out into a fit of laughter, clearly delighted that he had just gotten away with giving Itachi a taste of his own medicine. And Itachi couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Hey nii-san!"

Itachi admired the teasing tone in Sasuke's voice.

"Yes Sasu-chan?"

"Can I give you one?"

"What?"

Sasuke blushed.

"You know…. An orgasm…"

Itachi was overwhelmed. Sasuke wanted to make him cum? That was sweet. He was still painfully hard, and Sasuke openly asking for him to release was only making him harder. And after all, he would give Sasuke anything in the world. So why not let his little brother give him some pleasure. First he wanted to make sure that Sasuke was sure about this though.

"Are you sure you want to Sasuke?"

"Hai."

"You'll probably find it to be quite boring."

"Did you think it was boring when you did me?"

"…well, no. But that's different."

"Different how?"

"I've wanted to do that to you for a very long time, you can't just decide you want to make someone cum on a whim Sasuke."

"What's that?"

"What?"

"You said make someone cum. What does 'cum' mean?"

Sasuke really did look genuinely curious. He was so adorable Itachi could have raped him, but he reminded him self that just because Sasuke was showing early signs of being a freak didn't mean he was ready to have his butt plugged. Itachi sighed.

"It's the same as having an orgasm, busting a nut, skeeting, jizzing, squirting, finding release, etc."

"Wow, it must be pretty important to have that many synonyms… but c'mon, Aniki! I want u to orgasm slash bust a nut slash skeet slash jizz slash squirt slash find release…. Etcetera"

Sasuke smiled, blushed, and giggled a little. Itachi just looked at his brother in awe.

"Why do you want to?"

Sasuke looked shocked.

"Because I love you!"

He said it like it was an obvious reason, and Itachi was an idiot for not knowing it himself.

"Otouto… when I say that I love you- well… when you say that you love me, how do you mean it?"

"I don't understand what you're asking me?"

"Do you love me like our mother loved you? Or do you love me like our mother loved our father."

"ohhhhh.. so you mean, do I love you, or am I _in_ love with you."

"yeah!"

Sasuke laughed really hard.

"what's funny?"

"When you said 'yeah' you sounded like Deidara-san"

Itachi chuckled a little too, but he really wanted to know his brother's answer. He stared at Sasuke waiting for a response.

"Aniki why are you staring at me like that?...........OH! I'm sorry I didn't answer. I love you like a brother."

Itachi's face dropped. Although his Uchiha-ness didn't allow him to show any emotion, anyone would have been able to see that this was a heart-broken man. But then Sasuke continued.

"But at the same time, I am absolutely in love with you."

Itachi's face lit up. Now he was the happiest man alive. Sasuke went on:

"So I guess, both… You mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do if you weren't my brother, and I don't know what I would do if you weren't my lover… Sooo… can I make you cum now?"

Itachi chuckled.

"Patience is a virtue, Otouto."

"I don't care about virtue. I want your cum in my mouth. NOW."

Itachi was taken aback by his innocent little brothers dirty words. But as much as they shocked him, they must have aroused him twice as much. His dick twitched at the thought, but he stayed where he was, just to see how far Sasuke would go.

Sasuke walked up to him, stretched up on his tippy toes to reach, and whispered into Itachi's ear.

"Please, Aniki… I want it soooo much. Pleeeeease?"

Sasuke licked the back of his ear. Then started kissing his neck. Next Itachi could feel his brother's hands on his chest, then his abs, lower, lower. Until Sasuke was running his fingers over Itachi's rock hard cock through the fabric of his pants.

"C'mon big brother. You know you want it. Just say the word."

Itachi couldn't take it anymore.

"Hn."

Was all he said, but that was enough for Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out Itachi's dick and began to slowly jack his brother off. Itachi groaned. Having Sasuke touch his manhood at all was almost enough to make him cum in the first place, but why did Sasuke have to be going so fucking slow?

"Otouto pick up the pace"

Sasuke laughed. Itachi realized then that he had closed his eyes and Sasuke was now kneeling, facing his dick. Sasuke was so sexy down there with his lips so close to his throbbing member. Itachi wanted to pound him into oblivion. But then his thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke, who had just licked the tip of his penis. Itachi almost came right then and there, he had to make a conscious effort not to.

Sasuke put the head of Itachi's dick in his mouth, then began sucking. He went up and down, up and down. Itachi didn't last long. One of his fantasies was finally coming true, and it felt too good for him to hold back. He moaned something unintelligible that sounded kind of like 'Totaly, you're Hawaiian cheese.' Then he released into his little brother's waiting mouth.

Sasuke licked Itachi clean, without even being asked. Itachi just stared down at his brother lovingly, then gently pulled Sasuke up by his chin. Sasuke was licking his lips repeatedly the way he always did after having tomato soup, or for that matter, anything at all that somehow related to tomatoes.

Sasuke was so cute..

"Do you have any more?"

Itachi chuckled at his brother's innocence.

"For you? Always, but let's do something else for now."

"Okay!"

Sasuke was always so enthusiastic about everything, well, everything that Itachi said or did.

"Aniki,"

"Hn."

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, why not; did you have anything in mind?"

"No, but nothing scary okay?"

"Alright."

"Hey, 'Tachi-nii"

Itachi raised his eyebrows at Sasuke, being an Uchiha, he preferred not to give people a verbal response unless absolutely necessary.

"Can I pick something from the movies in your room?"

"errr… maybe, give me a second to… dispose of some of them."

Itachi went to his room and ran his sexy-fine Uchiha eyes over his DVD collection, He quickly snatched anything remotely pornographic off of the shelf and stuffed them under his bed, then he called for Sasuke.

Sasuke came in and immediately walked up to Itachi's shelf of movies.

"I want to watch this."

He picked up a DVD off of the shelf and handed it to Itachi. Itachi immediately smiled. He remembered when Sasuke was a little boy and had loved this movie.

* * *

"_Niki!"_

_Sasuke ran up to me after I got home from my mission._

"_Hello to you too, Otouto. How has your week been?"_

_The boy didn't respond, he chose instead to wrap his three year old body around my leg and sob. It hurt me terribly to see my little Sasuke crying, but I was getting used to it. Ever since becoming an ANBU, my missions had been getting longer and the more time spent away from my brother, the more of a scene he put on when I got back._

"_I…*sob*….Ta…*gasp*…Chi…"_

_I picked him up, and held him closely to me, a gesture that told him I wasn't going anywhere. As I comforted the child, I couldn't help but smirk, I knew that once I showed him the gift I had brought him from Suna he would be my hyperactive little pest once again. _

_I sat him on the couch, and reached into my travel pouch. I pulled out the box that his gift was in._

_Sasuke stopped crying at once and started sniffing the air. He sat up looking curious, then snatched the box out of my hand. He looked at me._

"_Nii-San,"_

"_Yes Sasuke."_

"_is this what I think it is, cus if it's not that would be a really mean joke."_

"_Has your brilliant little nose ever deceived you before?"_

_He was ignoring me though. He ripped the brown paper wrapping off and opened the fresh carton of cherry-tomatoes that I had gotten him. He always ate too fast, he was done with the whole thing in less than two minutes. He licked his lips repeatedly then leaned into my chest, obviously tired from eating that much._

_Then a smirk of his own splashed across his face._

"_I got a gift for you too!"_

_He handed me a package that was clearly a DVD. I opened it slowly and carefully, like I always do with everything. It was a clearly used copy of _'The Jungle Book' _I burst into laughter._

"_Thank you Sasuke, it is very kind of you to give me your favorite movie. Would you like it back now?"_

"_No! it's a gift you have to keep it!"_

"_Hn."_

_I chuckled, then went to put it in my room._

"_Wait! Itachi!"_

_I turned to show him that I was listening._

"_Can we watch it now?"_

_I laughed_

"_Of course."_

_And so we did. And the day after that. And everyday for quite a while. From then on every time I came back from a mission, I would find Sasuke curled up in my bed, eating a tomato like an apple and watching that movie. It seemed to be all that he did for over a year._

* * *

Itachi smiled at the thought of his brothers innocent little obsession.

"Alright, Otouto. Put it in."

Itachi was still smiling to himself as he sat on his comfy chair and watched the main screen pop up. Sasuke walked up to Itachi and placed himself on his brothers lap, knowing his Aniki wouldn't mind. He cuddled into Itachi, as the movie began.

Although neither of them were remotely tired, there was something very simple and relaxing about sitting in a dark room watching a movie. And by the time the credits were rolling, the Uchiha brothers were sound asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you soooo very much to my reviewers,,, i promise there's some plot, i think i know where i'm going with this one, but it may take a while :D**

**I'm working on a new fic right now, and i just finished some crack, I know i overwork myself but i promise not to neglect the readers anymore! **

**Thank You so much for your support!**

**-Beloved**


	5. Nasty Land 2 yrs l8r

_**I would like to inform you that this chapter will be taking place two years after the last one. **_

_

* * *

_

**Now for the disclaimer and all that stupidity…**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm ****not Masashi Kishimoto at all… so I deff don't Own Naruto or any of the setting, how ever I do make love to the characters… while I'm asleep :D**

**WARNINGS: leave now if you're not an Uchihacest addict. **

**Please review! THNX :D**

**I love the readers!**

* * *

Sasuke was sleeping restlessly when he felt Itachi's lips on his forehead, he smiled. His brother had been out with Deidara and Sasori all night, and now that he was home Sasuke would finally be able to get some real sleep. His situation got even better when he opened his eyes to see that Itachi was changing out of his clothes.

Itachi looked over at his brother, having felt like someone was looking at him, and sure enough Sasuke was staring openly at Itachi's bare chest. Itachi didn't mind. He found it very attractive that his little brother felt comfortable gawking at him like that. In fact, when he thought about it, Sasuke felt comfortable doing anything at all to or with Itachi. The fact that Sasuke was sleeping in his bed proved that. They hardly had any boundaries. Except that Sasuke wasn't allowed into Itachi's dresser drawer.

"Like what you see Otouto?"

Sasuke licked his lips.

"Mmhm."

Itachi smiled to himself, and climbed into his bed next to his brother. Sasuke snuggled into Itachi and let out a sigh. The moments he had with his brother were the most cherished times in his life and he wanted to make sure to implant them thoroughly in his memory.

"How was your night, Aniki?"

"Awful because you weren't with me."

Itachi kissed his brother tenderly, he could feel his Otouto smiling into the kiss. He leaned back to admire Sasuke's beauty.

"I missed you while you were gone."

"I know; you must have missed me about as much as I missed you, huh?"

"More."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because I was here alone, while you were with your friends."

"I regretted not being with you the whole time, but it was Dei's birthday I couldn't just not go… And I told you that you could come along didn't I?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother.

"Let's not argue Aniki. You're here now, that's what matters. I don't want to waste our time together."

"No, I want to know what's on your mind."

Sasuke kissed his brother gently on the lips.

"It's nothing."

He kissed him again. Harder this time.

"And, besides; I had something else in mind."

Sasuke kissed his brother a third time. This time, he slipped his tongue skillfully into Itachi's mouth. Sasuke ran his hands over his brother's muscled chest, turning himself on. He felt something hard against his leg and he pressed into it, then felt Itachi moan into the kiss. Sasuke could tell that his brother was getting really hot, but he knew as he could feel Itachi pulling away from him that they were about to engage in the one argument that they consistently had.

Itachi scooted quickly away from his brother. Sasuke reached over and yanked Itachi so that the elder was on top of him, then he wrapped his legs around his brother to hold him in place. It worked for a few seconds, Itachi allowed himself to continue making out with his brother in the position that represented something so much more than that, but then he slowly pulled away. Sasuke pouted.

"PLEASE 'Tachi, I need it."

Itachi spoke in a husky voice.

"No, Otouto. You're not ready."

"Yes I am!"

"You're still too young."

Sasuke leaned into his brother and whispered.

"Please Aniki, take me. I'm all yours, I know you want it as badly as I do."

Itachi knew that if it was a battle of how long he could hold out against Sasuke's seduction, he would lose, so he pushed his precious little brother away from him. Sasuke burst into tears, having never been pushed away from Itachi before.

"I HATE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO THIS ONE LITTLE THING FOR ME?!"

Sasuke sprinted out of Itachi's room sobbing.

Itachi was left feeling cold hurt and alone. He knew that Sasuke didn't really hate him, but it still was the worst thing in the world to hear. He wanted to make his Otouto happy, and he loved giving and getting head to and from Sasuke. But, he simply couldn't take Sasuke's virginity while Sasuke was only fifteen. He and Sasuke had already discussed this, why couldn't Sasuke understand that sex would hurt him? Why didn't Sasuke realize that everything Itachi did was for his Otouto?

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke went for about a month of not speaking. Itachi had tried countless times to apologize but it pretty much went like this:

"Otouto,"

"Are you ready to take me Nii-San?"

"Sasuke, you know-"

"Then don't fucking talk to me."

Then one day things got even more interesting for the Uchiha boys. Itachi was sitting in the living room one day, when Sasuke came in. He was holding a bag with the words Nasty Land on it. Itachi knew that Nasty Land was a sex shop and he swore that later he would kill the cashier for selling their products to his little Sasuke. But firstly he had to figure out what the hell Sasuke could possibly need from Nasty Land.

"Sasuke, why were you at-"

"Itachi, unless you are about to ask me to spread my ass cheeks, I'm really not interested in your question."

"But, Otouto,"

"I don't want to hear it. You don't even trust anything I say so why should I listen to what you say?"

"It's not that I don't trust you Sasuke its-"

"No Aniki. I've heard enough from you."

Sasuke walked off towards his room with the bag from the sex shop. Itachi followed after him. Soon they were standing together in Sasuke's room. Sasuke started to remove his clothes. Itachi felt his dick begin to harden as Sasuke got closer and closer to complete nudity. But then thought to wonder what the hell Sasuke was doing.

"Otouto, what are you doing."

"Taking my clothes off."

"Why?"

Sasuke reached into the bag from Nasty Land and pulled out a big black dildo. It wasn't quite as large as Itachi's cock, but it was pretty close. Sasuke was now completely naked, and Itachi was now starting to see where this was going.

"Sasuke, your not actually gonna-"

"Fuck myself right now with this dildo? Yes I am."

Itachi's mouth dropped open. Had he really pushed Sasuke this far? Sasuke used to be so sweet and innocent, he was totally corrupted now.

"Why, Otouto?"

"Because I can't have you. So instead I'm going to pretend that this dildo is your cock. What I really want,"

Sasuke got up and whispered the rest of his statement into Itachi's ear.

"Is you Aniki, you're all I've ever wanted. I want to feel you moving in and out of me… But if I can't have you… I guess I'll have to pump myself with this. Please feel free to watch though, it will probably help me cum faster anyway."

Itachi was amazed. This changed his position a lot. Here he was, trying to keep himself off of his brother, and yet Sasuke wanted his ass plugged by Itachi so badly, that he was willing to do it himself. Itachi thought for a while, and Sasuke watched him think knowing that he had won. Itachi finally made a decision.

"Otouto,"

Itachi said in a husky voice.

"Yes big brother?"

Itachi sighed, as if he was trying to release some sexual tension magically. Then gave Sasuke a look that meant follow me, and walked out of Sasuke's room. Sasuke followed close behind Itachi then they got to Itachi's room which was their final destination. Itachi motioned for his naked little brother to sit down on the bed. Sasuke could tell that Itachi wouldn't have much to say for a while. But Sasuke didn't care. He loved his Aniki's voice, but he had better things in mind right now.

Itachi started taking his clothes off. He was now completely naked. Sasuke stared in awe at the beauty of Itachi. His pale skin covered in rippling muscles, his raven black hair hanging down his back. His cock standing up proudly was easily over nine inches long and five inches in diameter. Sasuke felt his mouth watering at the sight of that cock.

Itachi walked over to his brother and held three fingers in front of Sasuke's waiting lips. Sasuke eagerly began sucking on Itachi's fingers. He was so excited to finally be going this far with his brother. When Itachi felt that his fingers were sufficiently lubricated he slowly pulled them out of Sasuke's mouth. He used his dry hand to push Sasuke onto his back.

Sasuke opened his legs and spread his butt cheeks open. Sasuke had never ever had anything at all in his ass before and he couldn't wait to see what it felt like. He and Itachi had both just sort of known that Itachi would be the Seme in their relationship, he always kind of had been, so there was no moment of questioning who would be the fucker and who would be the fuckee.

"Are you sure you want this, Otouto?"

"Yes! I want it so badly, please Aniki! Please fuck me!"

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle a little at Sasuke.

"Maa, Otouto. Watch your mouth."

Itachi slowly slipped a finger into Sasuke's tight little pink pucker. Sasuke winced a little then Itachi slipped another finger in. Itachi began moving his fingers in and out of his brother. Meanwhile, Sasuke was in heaven.

"Nnnggh…oh yes…Ani…ki… MMMM!!"

Sasuke was going insane thrusting himself wildly trying to make Itachi go deeper. As Itachi slipped the third finger in, he brushed against Sasuke's prostate.

"OH!!! YEEEEEEEAAA!!! DO IT AGAIN!! PLEEEAAASSSEEE!!! NNNNNNNNGGHHHH….. YES!!"

Itachi was hitting that spot over and over again; he knew Sasuke's body so well that it was simple. He used his other hand to stroke his little brothers weeping hard-on. Sasuke was feeling so good that he just laid there with his eyes rolled back hissing out his pleasure.

"Are you enjoying yourself Sasu-Chan?"

"ahhhh…mmm…oh YES!....Ah….nee….keeeeee….Nnnnnngh"

"Good. I think I'll stop now okay?"

"NO!!......mmmmmmmmmm….DONT….ahhhh…STOP…."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!.....oh KAMI……… yeeeeaaaahhhhh…….."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to keep on going then, ne?"

"PLEASE!......Nnnnnngh……A..Ni…..Ki…"

"Yes, Otouto?"

"…ahhhh….feels…Sooooo….GOOOOOOOOD!!"

Itachi couldn't help but smirk as he felt Sasuke's balls start to tighten up.

"..Mmmm…Niki?...I'm…..unnnggg…About-"

"I know."

Itachi leaned over and kissed Sasuke then stroked his brothers dick extremely quickly, and smiled into the kiss as he felt Sasuke release all over them. Sasuke came hard for about twenty seconds. He laid flat on Itachi's bed in paradise as he felt his Aniki licking all of the sticky substance off of his chest and stomach, even the little bit that had managed to make it's way to Sasuke's chin.

Then Itachi leaned back for a second to take a deep breath before round two. While he was leaning, Sasuke came up to him and started giving him the same treatment that Sasuke had just received himself. Every time Sasuke's tongue came in contact with Itachi's skin Itachi's cock twitched a little. But alas it was over.

"Aniki,"

"Hn."

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life. Please, take me now."

Itachi looked at his brother. Sasuke was so damn sexy. He put Sasuke back in the position that they were in previously. Now Sasuke's hole was ready for the taking, and Itachi knew that he wanted this. He did everything slowly trying to savor every moment. He pressed the head of his cock against Sasuke's ass hole. Sasuke grimaced as Itachi slowly invaded his most personal space.

Itachi had never felt more pleasure in his life time, he almost came just being inside of his brother. But he knew that Sasuke was in pain so he really couldn't enjoy it as much as he would have liked to. Finally he was balls deep in his brother. He saw a tortured look on Sasuke's face.

"Otouto,"

Sasuke didn't speak, he just breathed extremely quickly and heavily.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, I shouldn't have let you trick me into doing this to you, I'll stop."

"No… I wanted this… We are finishing what we started… How long until the pain fades?"

But Itachi was ignoring his brother, he wasn't willing to hurt Sasuke no matter what Sasuke wanted. Sasuke was a part of him, and Itachi was no masochist. So Itachi decided to stop, he slowly began pulling out of his brother.

"OH! … Ita… Chi… put it back in all the way.. RIGHT NOW!!"

"Why?"

"PLEASE!! It's starting to feel different."

"Different how?"

"Good."

"You swear?"

"YES!"

"Fine."

Itachi rammed his dick back inside his brother, he wasn't originally planning to do it that hard, but his body took control. Sasuke moaned out the loudest sexiest moan Itachi had ever heard in his existence. He realized quickly that when he rammed back into Sasuke he must have hit Sasuke's prostate. He continued in and out of his brother for a long time, all throughout it Sasuke was shrieking his appreciation, Itachi knew that he was really making Sasuke feel amazing, because Sasuke wasn't even able to form words.

Itachi knew that he was about to cum soon but he wanted to wait for his precious Otouto to burst first. And in no more that a minute after Itachi thought that, Sasuke came even harder than the first time. At the feeling of his brother's walls tightening up around his cock, Itachi busted his nut as well. They both lied their panting for a little while.

Then they continued their tradition of licking semen off of each other.

"Thank You Aniki."

"Hn. Go take a shower while I change the sheets."

"Nii-San! I'm so exhausted do I have to?"

"Yes. Go on."

Sasuke went to the bathroom to begin his shower. Itachi changed the sheets, then decided that he would go bathe in his own private bathroom. When Itachi got out of his bathroom he saw a squeaky clean Sasuke sleeping in one of Itachi's shirts on Itachi's bed.

Itachi smiled to himself, it had been a month since they had had this comfort with each other, it was nice.

Itachi put on a pair of red and black boxers and slid into bed beside his brother. He heard Sasuke purr contentedly, and felt Sasuke curl closer to him.

"Night, Tachi-Nii."

"Good night, Otouto."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I promised you Lemon and there it is ^.. how didya like it?? Plz review nd let me kno… more reviews gets u more 'cest. **

**I love you much!**

**-Beloved**


	6. Back To Routine

**Disclaimer: I'm not nearly as creative and ah-mazing as XD [[nor would i EVER kill off the akatsuki one by one]] so i'm gonna have to say that i'm NAWT the owner of the characters and setting of Naruto.**

**Warnings: This contains some delicousness,, which means, that if you don't approve of incest, yaoi (boyxboy sex), or if you don't think that you can handle the sexiness of the Uchiha boys. Teh Heh... gawd they're HAWT!**

**I hope you all enjoy! I luve yhu!**

* * *

Sasuke woke up earlier than Itachi. He didn't want to disturb his brother by moving Itachi's arm from around him so he just laid still. It didn't do any good though. Itachi had always been extremely in touch with his brother, and he naturally woke up about 30 seconds after Sasuke.

They lied there together for a while, both thinking about what they had done before going to sleep. Sasuke smiled to himself. He had never been happier in his life. Itachi smiled too, he could tell that Sasuke was smiling and that made him overjoyed because it had been a while since Sasuke had smiled.

"Nii-San,"

"Hn."

"Thank you. Soooo much."

Itachi smiled, although he would never have thought that he would have already taken Sasuke at fifteen, he was glad that he did. Sasuke was ecstatic, and that's what really mattered. Itachi was glad to prove himself wrong.

"Any time, Otouto."

Sasuke sat up excited then, got a devilish smirk on his face, and laid back down on top of his brother.

"ANY time?"

Itachi couldn't help but laugh. He could see where this was going and it was hilarious to him to see how in one night he had transformed his Otouto into the worlds most perfect little Uke, even if he was a little hot-blooded.

"I meant what I said, but right now I'm kind of hungry so lets have some breakfast first, okay?"

Sasuke pouted.

"Can I have breakfast in bed?"

"Why? Does your….well…are you in pain?"

Sasuke had to think about that. Up till now he hadn't really felt the pain. It was more of a numbing empty sensation, it was as if he had discovered that he was missing a body part, it almost felt wrong to not have Itachi inside of him anymore. Since he didn't know how to describe what he was actually feeling, he decided it wasn't pain.

"No. No pain… just… I don't know."

"Well what is it Sasuke, is something wrong?"

Sasuke smiled seeing this as a chance to pounce. Then he put on his best little pout, and said:

"…Yes…I feel…."

"What you feel WHAT? DO YOU NEED A HOSPITAL?"

"Noooooooo…"

"WELL WHAT'S WRONG WHAT IS IT?"

It was hard for Sasuke to not smile, this was like a chess game, he knew exactly what he was going to say and do and how Itachi was going to respond. He batted his eyelashes.

"…'Tachi-Nii…"

Itachi got quiet, listening carefully to what Sasuke was about to say, then felt relief as he saw for one second a playful grin flash across his Otouto's face.

"…Aniki… My tummy."

Sasuke grinned, Itachi smirked, finally realizing what Sasuke was doing, and for the first time noticing that Sasuke's dick was already hardening in anticipation. Itachi thought it would be fun to play along, why not? Breakfast could wait.

"Does it hurt?"

"I don't know 'Tachi… There's something wrong with it, look."

Itachi looked, Sasuke was now slowly stroking his dick, which was oozing precum all over his hand.

"You're right. It's crying."

Sasuke was clearly getting turned on by this, he began pumping himself faster. Itachi knew that Sasuke rarely masturbated, and when he did it he loved being watched.

"Be careful, Otouto. That could get messy."

"Hmm… If only there was something to put the mess in…"

Itachi smirked, he knew what Sasuke was asking for, and how could he not give it to him? He bent over Sasuke's weeping member and closed his mouth around the head. He was in heaven lapping up his Otouto's salty pre-ejaculatory liquid. And from the look of it Sasuke was pretty happy himself. Itachi slowly swirled his tongue around Sasuke's dick. He knew that this felt amazing but wouldn't actually bring Sasuke any completion. Sasuke liked being deep throated, and Itachi knew that his brother would have very little patience for anything other than that. So he wasn't surprised when he felt the back of his head being grabbed and pushed down, but he resisted, causing Sasuke to pant and moan in frustration.

"…Niki…Please?"

Sasuke tried again to force himself deeper into Itachi's moist cavern. At this Itachi sucked Sasuke's cock extremely hard, causing the latter to moan and buck in pleasure, but they both knew that that wasn't going to get Sasuke to release.

Sasuke was very upset, this was torture.

Itachi looked up at Sasuke. He could tell that if he went on Teasing his brother for long, Sasuke would start to cry. So he slowly moved his head lower onto his brother, pushing Sasuke's cock all the way down his throat. It felt amazing for both of them. When he heard Sasuke whimper out his pleasure Itachi looked up again. This time he saw Sasuke's eyes closed, with his mouth partly open panting and whimpering. He bobbed slowly up and down on his brother's cock. While he was doing this he reached over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out some lube. He managed to squeeze some out with just one hand. He spread the lube on Sasuke's ass hole, which was still red.

"Mmmmm….'Tachi…Can you-"

"Shh… I know."

Itachi slipped two fingers into his brother. He wasn't planning on fucking Sasuke again, he just wanted to make sure that his Otouto didn't forget who he belonged to. He moved his fingers in and out of his brother, while still sucking his dick. He was searching for the spot that he knew was the key to Sasuke's pleasure. Alas, he found it.

Sasuke let out a long moan as his brother pushed against his prostate repeatedly and sucked his cock. Itachi realized that Sasuke had been letting out that one endless moan for about two minutes and wondered it his little brother was breathing. He jabbed his finger harder than before and finally the moan stopped, well, not so much stopped. It kind of choked out into a louder throatier moan, as Sasuke came all over himself and his brother.

Itachi quickly lapped up all gooey signs of his brother's pleasure. Then looked at Sasuke with the signature cocky Uchiha smirk on his face.

"Thank you for feeding me breakfast, Otouto. I hope it doesn't offend you if i make waffles as well?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Itachi, then got up and walked into the closet that he shared with his brother. He threw on one of the shirts from Itachi's dirty clothes hamper, not wanting to put on clean clothes without bathing. Then he sexily walked to the kitchen.

Itachi grinned for a second at the Uke-ness of Sasuke, then followed said boy into the kitchen. Sasuke sat down at the kitchen table, blatantly waiting for his brother to make him something to eat. Itachi wanted waffles, but that could wait. He had to be hurrying anyhow or else his little brother would be late to school. He wanted Sasuke to enjoy breakfast, but at the same time needed something quick. So he got out the boy's absolute favorite food, sliced it into six then handed it to Sasuke on a plate.

Sasuke's face suddenly got very serious and focused, Itachi couldn't help but laugh at how much his brother loved this particular food. He waited for the lecture that he knew was coming.

"Itachi,"

"Hn."

"You should have told me."

Itachi laughed.

"Stop it. This is for real. Why didn't you tell me?"

Itachi laughed harder, he always got a kick about how pressed Sasuke was.

"Don't you think i have a right to know?"

Itachi cackled.

"Stop laughing. We are talking about tomatoes here, this is serious business. Why was i not informed that there was a tomato in this apartment?"

Itachi thought he would die of laughing when the doorbell rang. As Itachi went to get it he saw a glimpse of Sasuke attacking the tomato. He opened the door to reveal Naruto, faithfully waiting to walk Sasuke to school the way he was every morning. Itachi let him in.

"Hey! Teme!"

Naruto walked into the kitchen

"Oh, you're with a tomato, I'll-."

"SHHHHH!"

Itachi laughed, everyone knew about Sasuke's tomato... 'fetish'.

Naruto went into the living room and picked up a random Manga from the brothers' book shelf. It was _Death Note. _That would work just fine to keep his attention.

After about three minutes Sasuke had finished his tomato. He walked into his room to get dressed. Itachi sat on the couch with Naruto.

"Do you by any chance have any ramen that i could be eating while Sasuke gets dressed."

Itachi just stared blankly at Naruto.

"Okay then..."

Naruto didn't really want the ramen anyway.. well he was always in the mood for ramen, but he was really just trying to make some conversation with Itachi. Naruto was fully aware of the brothers' relationship. Sasuke had told him after he had asked about some raunchy stories about Itachi that Sasuke had been writing online under a secret pen name. Naruto was completely up to date about everything the brothers had done, except for the grand finale that had taken place just last night. Even so, it wasn't Itachi's relationship with Sasuke that made Itachi so intimidating, it was the way Itachi treated anyone who he thought was a potential threat to the previously mentioned relationship. Itachi thought of Naruto as someone else who Sasuke may fall in love with, therefore he was extremely unpleasant towards the Jinchuriki whenever Sasuke wasn't around. Like now.

But Naruto wasn't going to let this stop him from being around his best friend. So he put up with Itachi's cold shoulder. It wasn't nearly as bad as what Itachi had done to Orochimaru when he had discovered that the snakelike man had molested his brother... Let's just say Orochimaru was a thing of the past these days. Any who, the moral of the story is that Naruto was a naturally cheerful and kind person and he was going to be cheerful and kind towards any living organism, including Itachi Uchiha.

"So, Itachi-Samma"

Death Glare.

"Is this manga I'm reading yours, or Sasuke's? Because it's pretty awesome, I'd like to borrow it. Who should I ask?"

"It belongs to Sasuke-kun, ask him."

"Okay!"

Just then Sasuke walked out, smelling of Itachi's body wash, which made Itachi smile. He knew that Sasuke often used his soap because he liked feeling close to him during the day.

"Hey, Teme! Let me borrow this Manga!"

"You can have it, i already read it."

"Great! Thanks!"

Sasuke merely gave a head nod as his 'your welcome'.

"Well, we've kind of got to be going, so I'll uh.. wait outside for you?"

"You can wait for me here."

Naruto frowned, he knew that the brother's tended to have some pretty mushy goodbyes, he had never seen it but he had heard it a couple of times. What they had was so sacred, he felt like an outsider looking in when he saw them together. The way they didn't have to speak to communicate. So he wasn't surprised that when Sasuke gracefully brought his lips to Itachi's and they shared a kiss, it was the most perfect romantic affectionate thing he had ever seen in his life. The movement of their mouthes against each others didn't look wrong or taboo or sick at all. It was like two puzzle pieces fitting together. Naruto hadn't seen anything look so beautiful in his entire existence. The way they completed each other seemed to bring some sort of magical quality into the air, that made it worth breathing. So Naruto smiled, he may be the third wheel, but he felt blessed to witness such an act of pure true love.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"So I guess you and Itachi patched things up?"

Naruto asked on the way to school.

"Hm? Oh. Yes, we did."

"The sex store thing worked?"

"Hai."

"Well that's great! So did he... er...well...uh-"

"Take me?"

"Er... Yeah"

"Yes."

"Was it... what you hoped for...?

"Yes. It was all that I dreamed it would be and more."

"Congratulations... I guess."

"Dobe, why are you being so awkward about this. You never were before."

Naruto chuckled at the way Sasuke substituted the word Dobe for his name even though it was a pretty serious question.

"I don't know... i guess... I mean... doesn't that make you guys... lovers?"

"The oral sex already qualified us as lovers, Dobe."

"Oh... It's just that... You too are so... perfect... together. I wish i had that."

"You will."

"You always say that, but seeing you two just makes it harder to believe."

"Why?"

"It's hard to imagine that anyone in the world could possibly be as content at you look when you're in Itachi's arms."

Sasuke had to think about that. He himself felt like he was on top of the world, when he was with his brother. But, he didn't know that it was that obvious.

"Well, I guess that with me and 'Tachi it's an even stronger love because we're brothers."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we have a brotherly bond, that is especially strong considering we are the only family that each other has left. Then we also have this... other...bond, a different kind of love; that is equal if not stronger than the brotherly bond. Most couples are just couples. Itachi and i will be together forever whether we chose to be lovers or not, because we're brothers. And nothing can ever break that."

"Wow... I wish i had a sexy-fine brother to fuck with..."

Naruto blushed at what he just blurted out. Then they both laughed.

By the time this whole conversation was over they were already at school, where they separated since they had different first period classes.

Sasuke dragged along through his first through third period lessons, then finally went to lunch. He was supposed to be meeting Naruto in front of the building so that they could go out for ramen. He was surprised not to see the blond eagerly waiting him, considering that it was Sasuke's turn to treat. But then he heard a glimpse of two college students talking as they walked by.

"Hey did you hear about how Sasori-san skipped school with some junior high kid?"

"What? Is that even legal?"

"Who cares! What interests me is that he has managed to find yet another blond guy! I didn't know that there were this many blonds in Japan!"

"A blond junior high kid?"

As their conversation began to fade while they walked away Sasuke heard the first speaker saying:

"Yeah his name is Uzuma Naratobi or Something, i didn't really catch it."

Sasuke smiled, although he would definitely be giving Naruto the silent treatment later for standing him up, it was nice to know that his friend had found someone. He wondered if Naruto knew that Sasori-Samma was one of Itachi's best friends. As he thought about this he pulled his cell phone out and automatically pressed in his brother's speed dial number. He didn't realize he was calling Itachi until he heard his phone say:

"Hello?... Sasuke?"

"OH! Hi Aniki! Did you just call me?"

Itachi was sitting on the living room couch. Smiling at his adorable little brother, this wasn't the first time that Sasuke 's fingers had called Itachi without his mind telling them to.

"No, Otouto. You called me."

"I did?"

"Yes, love. Do you need anything?"

Sasuke smiled, he loved when Itachi was in these sweet mushy moods, he was completely oblivious to the fact that these moods occurred depending on his behavior.

"Hmm... Can you write me a note?"

"Are you sick?"

Sasuke could hear the immediate concern appearing in his brother's voice.

"No. I just don't think I'm quite ready for our weekend together to be over thats all."

"Oh okay. Well, just this once I'll get you out of school. Just walk on home, I'll write you an excuse tomorrow."

"Okay I'll be there in a minute. Thank you!"

"Hn."

Itachi hung up the phone too early to hear his brother's 'I love you!' but even all the way at home, he felt it in his heart. He smiled to himself.

_'I love you too Otouto.'_

* * *

**A/N: So how do you feel? I luv them! Let me know if i'm going over board with all the sex so that i can slow it down... I love you all!**

**-Beloved**


	7. Amuro Kai

**Disclaimer: I'm still not ... oh well, i do try XD**

**Warnings: Lemon haters beware.**

**So here goes another chapter of Playing with Fire! Please read and review, also if you are reading Pleasure is Sin as well, that got updated earlier today. I luve you!**

* * *

When Sasuke got home he could hear the shower running in Itachi's bathroom. He smiled to himself as an idea popped into his sexy little head.

He walked into his own bedroom and took off all of his clothes, then he walked naked down the hall and into Itachi's room, across the soft carped floor into Itachi's bathroom. He smiled again to himself as he listened to Itachi, who was clearly wanking himself off in the shower.

Sasuke opened the shower curtain and stepped in with his brother, what he saw was beautiful. Itachi was leaning against the wall of the shower with his eyes closed and his lips pressed firmly together. He was slowly stroking his penis. Sasuke stepped closer to Itachi and grabbed his brother's throbbing member and began pumping it with his own hand instead.

Itachi's breath caught and he began to purr. Sasuke continued, ever so slowly, to jerk his brother off. But it wasn't what he really wanted. He opened his mouth to tell his nii-san exactly how he wanted their time together to be spent, but Itachi beat him to it.

"Otouto, stop... i want... you... now."

Sasuke smiled. Itachi had practically read his mind. He let go of Itachi's cock and started kissing Itachi's neck.

"Enough, Sasuke. I need to fill you NOW."

Sasuke rubbed his hands on Itachi's chest, he knew that Itachi wasn't patient enough to put up with all of this, and he was trying to bring out the animal that he knew was buried within Uchiha Itachi... it worked.

Itachi spun Sasuke around violently and shoved two fingers into Sasuke's deliciously swollen ass hole. Lube wasn't rally necessary considering the fact that they were both soaking wet. Itachi thrusted a third finger into the tight pink pucker and began scissoring them to stretch his brother.

Sasuke could sense Itachi's dominance ant it was turning him on more and more by the second. Although what Itachi was doing was rather uncomfortable, Sasuke knew that is was only a matter of time until he would get to have his brother's thick, long phallus inside of him. Sasuke was right.

Less than thirty seconds later Itachi rammed himself balls deep into his little brother. Sasuke's entire body tensed up, the pain was so much he thought he might just fall over and die, but he didn't. And as Itachi continued thrusting wildly inside of Sasuke, it started to feel really amazing.

"MMMM...Niki...OH!"

Itachi was going wild. He didn't seem to care one way or the other if Sasuke got off or not, but that was alright to Sasuke, he knew that he would get his kicks whether Itachi tried or not.

"Ahhh...Nghh... oh Kami!... uggg.."

Then time stood still, Itachi slammed his manhood so hard against Sasuke's prostate that before Sasuke had even realized what happened he was crying out Itachi's name and cumming all over the shower wall.

Itachi could usually last a very long time, but the sound of Sasuke's bliss and the feeling of that heavenly ass clenching down on him was just too much. He ended up blowing his wad right after his brother, and he didn't mind one single bit.

The brothers stood together panting for a while, Sasuke was to shaken after his orgasm to stand correctly and Itachi was supporting his weight. Then on some unheard signal, they both reached for a bar of soap, and began cleaning the traces of their love making off of themselves.

They got out of the shower and into towels, then curled up on Itachi's bed together and cuddled for a while.

"That was amazing, Aniki."

"I agree... was it rape though?"

"No! Of course not, how did that qualify as rape?"

"You didn't give me permission"

Sasuke curled closer to his brother.

"I'm yours, Itachi. You never EVER need permission Do you understand?"

Itachi smiled.

"Right back at ya little brother."

They shared a comfortable silence.

"'Tachi-Nii?"

"Hn."

"I have something important to ask you..."

"There are no more tomatoes, Sasuke."

"DAMMIT!"

Itachi laughed to himself, then a thought came to him.

"Otouto,"

"hum?"

"I have some plans for us for next weekend."

"What plans?"

"I'll give you a hint, go open my dresser drawer."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed."

"Well now I'm allowing you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I won't be in trouble for this later?"

"Sasuke when have I ever punished you in any way?"

"Good point."

"Just the top one though."

"I still can't see the other's?"

"Did you hear what i just said?"

"Fine, fine. I'll take what I can get."

Sasuke opened the top drawer to Itachi's dresser, It was full of more toys than he had ever seen in his life. These toy's, however fun they may be, were not for children. Sasuke smirked when he recognized the exact same dildo he had bought earlier replicated in red. There were hand cuffs and cock rings and vibrators and everything else that you could imagine. Then Sasuke's eye caught something that to him was very exciting. There was a 50 pack of tomato flavored condoms. He reached in pulled one out, unwrapped it and stuck the whole thing into his mouth and started sucking and chewing as if it was bubble gum. It tasted beautiful.

Itachi cackled at his brother. He remembered how his father used to always tell all of their family friends that Sasuke's tomato 'problem' was just a phase. But their mother knew it wasn't. She used to let her youngest son have a tomato every day.

Itachi frowned to himself, he always wondered if he really had to kill their darling mother. It was their father who was always the problem. What had their mother ever done to harm them, had she ever showed them anything other than pure unconditional love?

As Itachi thought more about it, he realized that his mother might have even been okay with he and Sasuke's incestural relationship. But, his thoughts were as usual interrupted by Sasuke.

"Hey, Nii-san!"

"Hm?"

"Let's go out for pizza, we havn't done that in years!"

Sasuke was right, the last time that they had gone out for pizza was the day they went to the movies, and Itachi had molested his brother for the very first time… He wondered now, If the child gave consent, was it really molestation? Yes.

"Fine, get dressed."

"Why do you say it like that, don't you want to?"

Itachi couldn't help but smile, even though he had forced his brother to grow up too fast, the way Sasuke spoke still had a very child-like quality.

"I do, c'mon pick something to wear."

"Can I wear your leather pants?"

Itachi gave Sasuke a look that said, hell the fuck no.

"hmm… then can I pick one of those dirty little outfits from the drawer?"

Sasuke put on his best little Uke face, and Itachi couldn't help but succumb.

"Fine. Pick one."

"Really?"

"Go right ahead."

Itachi got up and went into his closet, took out the clothes he wanted to wear and started walking towards the door.

"I'll be waiting in the living room, come out when you're ready."

"Ok."

"And Sasuke,"

"Hum?"

"Please don't even attempt to open the other two drawers. It won't work, and you'll end up physically hurt afterwords."

Sasuke pouted.

"Fine."

Itachi strutted out of the room, clothes in hand. He got dressed in his raven boxer shorts with his blackest leather pants and a red fitted v-neck t-shirt that clung to his body tightly enough to see his abs, but lose enough that it looked like he didn't know that It was that tight.

It took over half an hour for Sasuke to finally emerge from Itachi's bed room. It was very clear to Itachi that Sasuke had a few little costume accessories of his own that Itachi didn't know about, because his outfit wasn't only from the drawer.

Sasuke was wearing red fishnets with a short black mini-skirt. He had on a red cami that looked painted on with a leather vest. He had also apparently clipped in some hair extentions that made his bluish black hair hang down to his elbows. He was wearing make-up, contacts, and jewelry complete with earings. In short, he looked like a girl. A slutty, stunningly beautiful girl. Although he was still flat-chested, no one would even consider thinking that he wasn't female. Itachi was in shock.

He realized that if he could find a girl that looked like Sasuke looked right now, he might not be gay, but then realized that if said girl had breasts he wouldn't be attracted to her.

"Ready to go, Niki?"

"Sasuke, you look amazing."

"Thank you, you do to."

Sasuke kept his cool but if one were to look under all that make-up they would see a completely natural blush.

"Hey, 'Tachi?"

"Yes, darling."

"Let's go to the Slice Palace and see if Dei-san and Hidan-san recognize me."

Itachi laughed at the thought of Deidara and Hidan's faces when he told them who he was with. So he quickly agreed to Sasuke's little plan, and five minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot of the Slice Palace.

"Hello bastards, and welcome to the mother fuck- oh it's you. Never mind. Who's the bitch?"

"This is my significant other-"

"Kai!… my name is Kai…"

"Is there a fucking surname that goes with that shit… or just Kai?"

"errr… Amuro Kai… That's my name."

"Hey, Un!…WHOA! Who is the sexy bait, un?"

Sasuke giggled. Itachi shook his head.

"This is… Amuro Kai. My significant other."

"She's HOT!"

"Hey, bitch."

"Hum?"

Itachi nudged Sasuke his 'hum' had sounded to much like the real Sasuke.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Don't you think that's a pretty personal question?"

"Well, you see, Itachi's a faggot, so when his ass is done experimenting with you, I would like to sacrifice you to Jashin, and it's mandatory that I know whether or not you're a fucking virgin."

"Well, if you must know… I have never had vaginal sex, but I have recently had anal."

Itachi couldn't help but laugh and he and Sasuke's little inside joke.

"Hey, Itachi.. I need to talk to you in private, un… just for a second c'mon."

Itachi sent a death glare to Hidan, making sure that Hidan was fully aware that he was not to bother 'Kai' while Itachi was talking to Deidara. Then he walked into the back with Deidara.

"Hey, un… I hate to say this, but you're not very original."

"What do you mean."

"Kai-chan looks just like Sasuke-san. EXACTLY alike."

"That's because Kai-chan IS Sasuke."

"WHAT?"

Sasuke could hear Deidara's 'what' and he started to laugh.

"Sounds like Itachi told him, now I guess I'll tell you."

"Tell me what, bitch?"

"My name is not Amuro Kai."

"Then what the fuck is it?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU FUCKERS DO SOME SHIT LIKE THAT? FUCK THE BOTH OF YOU I'M TAKING A LUNCH BREAK THIS SHIT IS TOO MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE RIGHT NOW, I GOT DECAPITATED YESTURDAY! IMA GO PRAY, FUCK THIS!"

Sasuke howled laughing. Itachi came back and laughed with him.

"This has been a lovely day off Nii-san."

"I've enjoyed my time with you as well."

"Forget the pizza I want to go to the movies or something, I'm not really hungry."

"are you sure?"

"Yes, but do you mind if I change first?"

"Not at all."

"Okay. See you later Dei!"

And with that they walked out of the Slice Palace, on their way forward towards their future.

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo what didya think? XD please review.. pleeeaaassseee! I love you any way though, I love ALL the readers!

-Beloved


	8. Mine

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own the characters and setting of Naruto, BAH!**

**WARNING! There is pornographic material in this chap, not too bad at all. But still slightly pornographic, so lime hater's beware.**

**A/N:This is the disgustingly short last chapter of 'Playing with Fire' until I finish writing the sequel which will be entitled 'Fire and Ice'. **

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke ran to his room and quickly changed out of his drag queen outfit. He was gay, but not _that_ gay. He liked being a man just fine. Especially with all of the lovely things his Aniki did with his manhood. Sasuke shivered at the thought. It was an odd feeling, shivering even when you're hot. And Sasuke was very _very_ hot. In fact, he might have to get a quicky in before leaving.

Sasuke knew that Itachi was probably exhausted after all the fucking they'd been doing lately, so he decided that masturbation was the best way to deal with his current 'problem'. He leaned back on his bed and thought happy thoughts. Thoughts about Itachi... in his room, in his bed, in his ass. That's it. Now he could feel that he was painfully hard. He gripped his erection firmly and just as he was about to begin pumping himself up and down, someone swatted his hand away.

"Maa, Otouto. Having this much fun without me is very inconsiderate of you."

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's cock.

"mmmmm... Tachi... help... me."

Sasuke arched into his hand. Itachi smirked.

"Why should i help naughty little boys who molest themselves?"

Sasuke moaned in frustration.

"Dammit.. Itachi!... if you won't help me... let... let me help myself...please!"

He was so hot and desperate and horny. Itachi knew that on some deeper level of masochism Sasuke was enjoying this, but still, he couldn't completely ignore his brother's plea for sexual attention. He decided though, that they had to make this quick or else they were going to miss their movie. He knew that the fastest way would be for Sasuke to 'help himself' so he let go of the weeping phallus in his hand and gave his brother a hard kiss.

"Think of me."

Sasuke was already pumping at his cock furiously, but Itachi heard him mumble 'of course' which made him smile. It was nice to know that he was Sasuke's dream lover. He watched Sasuke. The boy looked like his was in a trance. Itachi started so softly suck on Sasuke's neck, which earned him a delicious moan from the younger. Itachi continued sucking and traced intricate patterns on his brother's bare chest until he felt Sasuke shake and release all over his own bare stomach.

Itachi smirked as Sasuke continued to tremble and twitch, he licked all of the salty liquid off of Sasuke as the boy's orgasm died down. Then at last, Sasuke opened his eyes. Itachi kissed him softly on the lips.

"Feeling better, love?"

They kissed again. Sasuke smiled.

"Yes, much better."

"Still want to go see a movie?"

"Hum? Oh! Right!... Yeah, that would be nice,"

Itachi loved Sasuke even more when he was like this, it was as if every time Sasuke came the entire world reset itself. The boy was always dazed, it was as if every orgasm was his first.

Itachi allowed his lips to brush against Sasuke's once more.

"You may want to put on some clothes then."

"Clothes?"

"Yes, Otouto. You're naked. That's not socially acceptable at the movie theater... unless of course you're _in_ the movie."

"Right, of course.. sorry... I'm just..."

Sasuke closed his eyes again and allowed his body to tremble a little. He let out a soft moan. Itachi couldn't help but arch his eyebrow, Sasuke was _still_ in the after shock of that orgasm? God, it must have been a really good one.

"Otouto, what were you thinking about while you masturbated just now?"

"You, silly."

"That's all?"

Sasuke grinned mischievously.

"Well, you weren't just sitting and talking to me, Itachi. It was a sexual thing."

"Be more detailed."

"We were.. vampires... I was sucking your blood while you were fucking me and it tasted like a ripe tomato."

Itachi laughed, then as he let that settle in, he laughed harder. So that was the key to making Sasuke go wild? Tomatoes? He should have known...

"Nii-san?"

"Hn?"

"Watcha thinkin bout?"

Itachi stroked his brother's cheek softly.

"Guess."

Sasuke grinned sheepishly.

"Me?"

Itachi leaned in and whispered in his brother's ear.

"Of course."

Sasuke smiled. Then he got up to get dressed. He put on some black super-skinny jeans and a royal blue fitted polo. No boxers. He matched it with his Blue and black sneakers. Then combed his hair back into it's signature mess and turned to Itachi.

"I'm ready."

Sasuke looked flawless. It was then that Itachi realized that no matter what Sasuke was wearing he would look flawless. He just had that kind of aura about him. He wood look flawless covered in a muddy burlap bag.

"Then let's go."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

The brother's were now in the car talking about the movie they had just seen. Sasuke was jittery and excited, and Itachi was bored but content. (Because Sasuke was excited)

"Wow Aniki, wasn't that amazing! I can't believe Andy's going to college!"

"Where as I can't believe that after six years they have put out yet another Toy Story movie."

Sasuke completely disregarded his brother's pessimistic comment, he was used to them and they never brought him down, he hardly noticed them at all.

"It's so surreal! I thought Andy was gonna be a kid forever! Now look at him, giving up his toys to go to college!"

Itachi smirked.

"There's toys for college students, in fact, he should still be able to name one Woody."

They both laughed at that suggestive comment. Sasuke smiled.

_My Itachi is such a pervert... wow... how long have I been thinking of him as mine? _

They pulled up to their building.

"What are you grinning about over there, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke directed his bright eyes to meet with Itachi's.

"You're mine."

"Of course I am, Otouto. Yours and no one else's."

"That's right, and I'm yours."

Itachi smiled and kissed his brother.

"Sounds perfect to me."

Then they walked inside together, fully prepared to take on an eternity of bliss.

**A/N: I'm ending this fic here, there will be a sequel, but I'm getting extremely bored with it. Don't worry though, the sequel is promised, after all, I can't leave you hanging without telling you what's in Itachi's other drawers! If you send me a message guessing what it is and you get it right, I will right a fic personally for you, any pairing you like [[just please no Kisame or Zetsu]]. If you guess and you're wrong you could also try taking my poll to see if you like one of the suggested pairings. **

**As usual reviews are lusted for,**

**I love all my readers!**

**-Beloved**


End file.
